Elementary School Love
by MizzSamCullen
Summary: Bella and Edward are in elementary school and slowly learn about what love is like when you're young. ExB JxA EmxR CxEs RenxJake All Human, Everyones The Same Age Too Except for Carlisle, Esme, Renee and Charlie. Rated T for language in chapters later on
1. Cookies and Marshmellows

_Elementary School Love  
By MizzSamCullen_

_I don't own Mizz Steph Meyer's brilliant piece of writing called Twilight. Neither do I own anything else that doesn't seem like I own it either. (Like if I mention Star Wars or something, yeah that's not mine. XD)_

* * *

_Edward Cullen  
March 6th  
Age 6_

"Momma when's Bella coming over!" I shout, Bella is a really pretty girl who's my friend. My mommy likes her too and she always comes over to the house to have cookies and stuff my mom calls tea. My mom calls back to me,

"She'll be over in an hour, Edward." I frown and walk over to the playstation. Bella doesn't like it when I ignore her and only play with my playstation. But she likes playing the American Idol game with me, I like it when she does that because Bella is a pretty singer. An hour later I hear Bella knock on the door and my mom opens the door to let her in.

"Eddykins!" she shouts. I smile and give her a hug, it feels like I'm hugging a marshmallow so I tell Bella that and she hits me, I don't like it when she hits me, and I don't know why. So I tell her that she smells like cookies and she gives me a kiss on the cheek. I smile, I like that better.

* * *

_Well this is my first short chapter, six year olds have short attention spans so don't expect so long chapters until they turn at least 10 or 11. =)_

- MizzSamCullen  
or  
- Sam


	2. How Did I Do That!

_Elementary School Love  
By MizzSamiCullen_

As I said before, I do not own Twilight, or anything else I name. Aww poor Sam!

Eddy: You don't own twilight!  
Bellykins: Heehee!  
Me: O_o okay.

* * *

_Isabella Swan  
February 4th  
Age 6_

"Eddy! Thank you SO much for the valentines day card!" I scream at my bestest friend in the whole entire universe. It had a little picture of Ariel on it, and Edward knew that was my favorite princess. I smile at him and give him a big wet kiss on the side of his face. His face turns all red again, Edward always does that with his face, I don't know how he does it, and I don't know how it happens, but it always turns really red whenever kiss him on the cheek.

"You're welcome Bella." He says, looking at his feet. I hug him and lead him over to the couch. My mommy let me set up a big surprise for Edward and she came into the den with it.

I baked a WHOLE ENTIRE CAKE for Edward. His face lit up as my mom set the cake down and took out her camera. She told us to hug each other so she could take the picture. I was okay with that. Edward's face turned red when I hugged him, and when my mommy showed us the picture, my face was red too. So I snapped and muttered, "How did I do that?!" Edward giggled and took a big fork full of the cake and I laughed too, because Edward had icing all over his mouth.

* * *

_Yeah Bella's a bit longer than Edward's. Huh? xD_

Well soon something interesting is going to happen. Wahaha.


	3. Field Trips For Forty Dollars

_Elementary School Love  
By MizzSamiCullen_

Edward: She clearly doesn't own twilight.  
Bella: Uhm, okay Edward. ^_^  
Me: Why do you two always have to butt in?!  
Bella: -gigglegiggle- Butt. xD  
Edward: What's so funny about the word... oh! -chucklechuckle-  
Me: I'm ashamed of my characters. V_V  
Edward & Bella: We're not YOURS.  
Me: AGH!

* * *

Edward Cullen  
December 24th  
Age 8

"Belly!" I screech in her ear. Bella is always really mean to me when I do that. But I know she doesn't mean it so I always do that. She whips her head around and smacks me across the face.

"No more yelling in my ear, Edward. I won't give you any more kisses if you don't shut the heck up." She says, biting her lip. She doesn't want to have to stop giving me kisses. So I shut up and she gives me a kiss right on the corner of my mouth. Everyone calls us boyfriend and girlfriend but that makes me laugh a lot and Bella always smacks me when I do that so I try to stay away from people who talk to us like that. Bella smiles and leans her head on my shoulder. Bella's friend Alice gets on to the bus with us. It's almost time to leave to go to the museum. The seat we're in is for three people and Alice takes the end seat next to Bella.

Alice is very short. She has short dark hair and blue eyes. Alice is cute, I think so. Bella is almost as tall as me. She has long brown hair and really pretty brown eyes that are always really wide when they're scared. I love Bella's eyes. Bella is beautiful, I don't know how to spell that word though so I wrote notes saying that she's pretty instead. Alice smiles at me and I'm sure I have a really big blush on my face because Bella's face is glowing and Alice pokes at my cheeks.

"BlushBoy!" She shouts, and turns to Bella. She whispers something in Bella's ear that I know I'm not supposed to hear but I do. "Bella... Bella listen... Do you really... love him?" My eyes grow wide and I stop listening... at least I try to. Bella blushes. Bella's blush is more pretty than mine is. It looks good on her, it makes me look like a girl. Then Bella does something I don't expect... she nods.

Suddenly things get really weird between me and Bella on the bus ride there. I suddenly regret making my mom sign the form and giving me the check for the 40 dollars to go. And then Bella kisses me. Right. On. The. Lips.

* * *

_Awwww!_

Bella and Edward are the cutest little things, huh? =)

- Sam ^_^


End file.
